Alea Jacta Es
by Bouyachaka
Summary: "Baise-moi. Détruit-moi, casse-moi, brûle-moi, fais tout ce que tu veux... Mais bordel, me laisse pas comme ça." Recueil d'OS mettant en scène Draco avec différents amours. On commence soft avec Luna, Ron, Harry. Différents pairings, ratings et genres ! Possible yaoi.
1. Chapitre 1 : DracoLuna

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Bon si vous tombez sur cette fic et que vous l'appréciez, je prends ça pour une victoire personnelle tellement elle a été longue à mettre en place. La mayonnaise a été longue à prendre comme on dit ! Mais dès que je fus lancée, j'ai adoré.**

**Non, parce qu'en fait, j'aime pas Draco Malefoy. Non. Et je me suis dite qu'il fallait que je soigne le mal par le mal et voici donc le premier OS d'un recueil. Un recueil de parings contenant tous Draco Malefoy. Si vous voulez un pairing particulier, je peux tous les écrire, sur tous les tons, humour, drama, TOUT. Même Lucius/Draco, je suis une fifou moi. J'ai peur de rien. Je peux écrire. Suffit juste de quelques défis et je vous fais ça en évitant trop de glauquitude, promis. JE PEUX MÊME FAIRE UN LEMON ! **

**...**

**Purée, quand je commence en délires comme ça, assassinez-moi, quoi.**

**Vous pouvez ratacher ce recueil à "Et puis toi, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?" et "Obsession obsessionnelle". Mais surtout à "Et puis toi, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?"**

**Je dédie cet OS à Romy. Qui est partie à New York et me laisse m'étouffer de jalousie dans mon coin. NY quoi. Et bon, comme j'attends son défi, comme elle adore Draco, comme y aura un drarry au moins dans tout ça, comme j'arrive pas à bosser mon bac, bah je lui dédie. Voilà. J'espère qu'elle va aimer, en rentrant. **

**Je t'aime, poupoule.**

* * *

_Broken._

* * *

**Décembre :**

"Pourquoi pleures tu, Draco ?"

"Casse-toi."

Elle lui sourit et s'installe à ses cotés. Il la regarde un instant, surpris. Elle est stupide, n'est-ce-pas ?

"C'est à cause des Narguls ?"

Il a envie de la frapper. Réellement. Il a envie de lui cracher à la gueule, de la ramener sur terre une bonne fois pour toute, de l'arracher à ses rêves. Elle l'énerve comme jamais en cet instant, avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air candide. Il n'en peut plus de la voir comme ça, si... Différente. Elle est dérangeante. Il faudrait qu'elle pleure, qu'elle montre un instant qu'elle aussi, elle peut ressentir, qu'elle aussi elle peut avoir mal et qu'elle aussi, elle souffre. Il faudrait qu'elle lui montre enfin qu'elle est humaine.

Mais il sait très bien que quoi qu'il tente, elle papillonnera des paupières et lui sourira. Alors il grogne, les yeux dans la vague :

"Ils n'existent même pas."

"Bien sûr que si, tu en as déjà deux accrochés à tes cheveux."

Draco y passe une main, automatiquement. C'est plus fort que lui. Dès qu'on parle de sa tignasse, il faut qu'il vérifie qu'elle est bien là, à sa place.

"Lovegood. Laisse moi tranquille."

"Non."

Un mot. Un simple mot et il sent une haine familière s'installer au fond de son estomac. Une rage qu'il connait trop bien, avec laquelle il a apprit à vivre et dont il tire toute son énergie. Il se redresse, le serpent, la bouche déjà pleine de fiel. Il va cracher son venin, lui planter les crochets dans la chair et l'empoisonner. Mais elle se penche et ses lèvres effleurent son front, brûlantes comme la joie. Il ouvre grand les yeux et déjà elle s'est écartée.

"Pour te protéger."

Draco éclate d'un rire sans joie, méprisant.

"Me protéger ? De quoi, de toi ?"

"Non."

Toujours ce même mot. Toujours ce regard rêveur, beaucoup trop doux pour son âme déchirée, pour ses plaies béantes et pour son corps éreinté.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Loufoca !"

"Mais tu en as besoin."

Comment se permet-elle ?! Comment ose-t-elle ?! Il est Draco Malefoy et jamais il n'aura besoin de quoi que ce soit ! Et surtout pas d'elle, maintenant que sa raison se déchire, que son esprit se fend et que la mort lui tend les bras.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?"

"Toi."

Il en oublie un instant de respirer, le Serpentard. Il ouvre la bouche sous le choc, le Serpentard. Et elle lui sourit. Elle le laisse se redresser, froid comme un cadavre.

"Imbécile."

Il est morne. Sans saveur, déjà suicidé presque. Il darde sur elle un regard sans âme et elle soupire.

"La guerre est-elle finie ?"

Quoi ? Elle lui fait un dernier sourire, se lève et lui tend une main.

"Rentrons."

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ou comment, il la laisse le relever, il lui abandonne sa main, un court instant. Il l'observe marcher, les yeux enfin secs.

o.O.o

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches là ?"

"Je t'attendais."

Elle répond comme une évidence. Malefoy soupire, agacé. Ne peut-elle jamais le laisser en paix ? Il n'a pas besoin d'elle. Il ne veut pas d'elle, n'est-ce-pas évident ? Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur le coin de sa joue.

"Souris. Au moins pour moi."

"Je n'ai aucune raison de sourire."

Luna l'observe un instant. Le teint pâle, les cheveux fous et les yeux vides, il agonise. Il est déjà presque mort. Et personne ne s'en rend compte...

"Il faudrait que je te donne quelque chose contre les mauvais esprits..."

Elle pense, tout haut. Draco secoue la tête et passe devant elle, les lèvres résolument serrées. Il ne lui fera pas l'honneur de s'énerver, pas cette fois. Mais quand cette folle lui emboîte le pas, il ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner.

"Luna. Tu dois bien savoir que les Narguls, les mauvais esprits, tout cela n'existe pas ? Tu dois bien le savoir, non ?"

"Mais bien sûr que si, ils existent !"

Draco soupire. Elle ne comprendra pas. Jamais.

"Alors, prouve-le moi."

Il siffle, amer. Elle l'observe un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"D'accord."

Et c'est tout. Elle tourne les talons et l'abandonne une dernière fois, dans l'ombre et l'indifférence.

**Janvier :  
**

Il est là. Seul, comme toujours. Il est là, prostré et vaincu, caressant la pierre comme on caresse la peau d'une amante. Sauf que la pierre est glacée et qu'elle tue. Qu'elle le tue, qu'elle l'épuise, à l'en faire crier. Encore. Et Luna, elle arrive devant lui, tellement pleine de vie, tellement pleine de renouveau, une vraie flamme. Qu'elle le brûle, qu'elle le réveille et que ça fait mal. Il en est sûr, un jour elle l'incendiera tout entier.

Et elle lui tend un bocal vide, tâchée de rire.

"Tiens !"

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"

"De l'espoir."

Il s'étrangle. Il voudrait ricaner mais il a juste envie de hurler. Il voudrait exploser mais il a juste envie de se rouler en boule et d'oublier. Tout. Alors il se tait, alors il regarde le récipient et d'un coup il le lâche sur la pierre tranchante, juste devant lui. Le verre se brise, se pulvérise presque et Draco frémit. Un éclat lui tire une larme sanglante.

"De l'espoir ? Et ça, c'était de l'espoir alors ? Dis moi, Lovegood ! Où vois-tu de l'espoir ici ?! Dis-moi où je peux en trouver ! ! Parce que moi, je ne vois rien ! Il n'y a aucun espoir sur cette planète, Lovegood. Il n'y a plus rien. Il y a juste la mort. Parce que c'est elle la grande gagnante, tu ne crois pas ? Parce qu'au final, quand tout sera terminé, il n'y aura plus qu'elle ! Plus d'espoir, plus de vie, plus rien ! Juste ELLE !"

Sa main trouve celle du Serpentard et elle la serre à lui en faire mal. Draco tombe à genoux, le souffle rauque et le coeur abruti, incapable de se calmer, incapable de respirer. Et quand Luna lui offre ses lèvres, quand Luna lui offre son corps bouillant quelques secondes ou quelques heures, ça ne lui suffira pas. Il la serre contre lui, il l'embrasse, il s'embrase et c'est tout aussi dérangeant. C'est trop tôt, fait n'importe comment mais il est incapable de s'arrêter. Il est assoiffé, il mord et il déchire comme un chien enragé. Mais pourtant quand elle se recule, il ne tremble plus.

"C'est ça l'espoir, Malefoy. C'est juste ça. C'est presque rien mais c'était ça."

Il cligne des yeux et elle est debout. S'éloigne. L'oublie ? Non, surement pas. Elle lui jette un dernier coup d'œil et répare le bocal d'un coup de baguette. Après tout, un cadeau est un cadeau et il devra apprendre à s'en contenter.

o.O.o

"Salut !"

Encore elle. Il l'observe quitter son groupe d'amis et se diriger vers lui quand bien même Potter la suit des yeux, interloqué. Ouais Potty, lui aussi il ne comprend rien. Ta copine est folle, que veux-tu qu'il te dise ?

"Salut !"

Elle répète, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas entendue. Il ne répond pas. Il ne peut tout simplement pas, devant tous ces yeux qui le dévisagent et tous ces doigts qui vont se tendre. Même si la honte l'a déjà achevé depuis longtemps, il n'empêche que ça fait toujours aussi mal, à chaque fois.

"Ça ne va pas ?"

Que voulez-vous qu'il réponde à cela ? Non, ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas depuis que tu l'as embrassé, ça ne va pas depuis que la guerre est finie, ça ne va pas depuis que sa famille a explosé, ça ne va pas depuis que son père est emprisonné. Non vraiment. Rien, rien, rien ne va. Tout se désagrège et toi, t'es là avec ton sourire idiot et tes grands yeux naïfs.

"Pourquoi t'es là ?"

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander. Il doit bien avoir une raison valable qui explique qu'elle soit assise en face de lui, coiffée d'une tête de lion.

"Parce que tu y es aussi."

Elle répond comme énonçant une évidence. Très bien, Lovegood. Tu veux jouer à ça ?

"Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de me harceler ?"

Elle l'observe un instant, sans répondre. Et ça l'agace. Il n'a pas besoin de sa pitié. Il ne veut pas être la bonne action de sa journée, il n'a sûrement pas besoin qu'on joue le bon petit Samaritain avec lui ! Alors, il se lève, les lèvres pincées. Il va quitter la table quand enfin elle souffle du bout des lèvres :

"Sinon, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais ?"

Il se fige. Il sent son regard peser sur sa nuque et c'est inacceptable. Elle n'a pas à lui dire des choses comme ça alors même que sa vie se délite, tombe en morceaux et s'envole. Elle n'a aucunement le droit ! Ses doigts papillonnent dans les airs et il se penche en avant. Il a mal. Il a trop mal, il faut que ça s'arrête. Il faut qu'il stoppe ça par tous les moyens possibles ! Il faut qu'il s'arrête, qu'il oublie jusqu'à son propre nom, il vous en supplie. Il va mourir si ça continue, vous savez ?

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Lovegood ? ?"

"Je veux que tu survives."

Il la mordrait. Il se dresserait, il la frapperait. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol, jusqu'à ce que le sang apparaisse, qu'elle crève enfin, qu'elle le rejoigne dans ce putain de monde.

"De quoi tu parles, Loufoca ?!"

La colère s'ébroue, chat feulant. Elle sort les griffes et attend l'attaque. Luna le regarde et elle le voit tel qu'il est réellement : Une bête. Un animal, qui ne porte d'humain que le nom. Elle tente un sourire mais même là, il est déjà maculé. Il grogne et elle comprend enfin. Il est terrifié. C'est tout. C'est ça, c'est juste ça.

"LOUFOCA !"

Harry tourne la tête à l'éclat. Il voit ainsi Draco et Luna, face à face, si proches qu'ils semblent prêts à s'embrasser. A se tuer, s'écharper. Il la voit chuchoter une dernière chose qui fait rugir le blond, qui le fait ravaler sa haine pour mieux s'étrangler. Il le voit tellement furieux qu'il va la tuer. Et il le voit plaquer sa bouche sur celle de son amie, la violer. Littéralement. Et au final, il la rejette, à l'en faire trébucher, hors de lui. Le gryffondor le voit, livide de peur, qui tourne les talons et s'enfuit, nauséeux.

**Février :**

"Reste avec moi."

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle le regarde un instant, encore coléreux, tendu et rétif.

"J'arrive pas, sans toi."

Il a envie de rire. Cette déclaration est si niaise qu'il en vomirait. Mais surtout, il se rend bien compte qu'elle ment. Elle lui invente un bobard, les yeux résolument plantés dans les siens et sans jamais se dégonfler.

"Tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein ?"

"Non."

Ca par contre, c'est la vérité, il en mettrait la main à couper. Il soupire, las de la bataille.

"Bon."

o.O.o

"Regarde, tu les vois ?"

Draco fait un signe de tête, concentré sur les sombrals. Quelles créatures ! Il ne fait même pas attention à Luna qui lui attrape le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

"Tu sais, ils sont très doux."

Et carnivores. Mais apparemment, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles vu comment Luna le lâche pour s'approcher d'une famille un peu plus loin. Elle n'a vraiment aucune notion de la plus élémentaire des prudences... En même temps, les animaux la laissent approcher, paisibles. Notre sorcier enfonce les mains dans les poches et l'observe encore un peu. Il ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il fait là mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est plus facile de se laisser porter par les évènements que de lutter contre. Il n'a plus envie de ruer comme un animal rétif, pas cette fois.

"REGARDE !"

Il lève les yeux vers ce qu'elle montre : Des papillons. Des centaines de papillons colorés, agitant leurs ailes à qui mieux mieux et faisant bruisser l'air de leurs couleurs chatoyantes.

"Tu crois que ça porte bonheur ?"

Elle lui sourit et court vers les insectes. Une vraie gamine. Ça devrait lui taper sur les nefs mais aujourd'hui, il fait trop beau pour qu'il se prenne la tête. Alors il lui emboîte le pas, sans un mot. Pourquoi est-elle si joyeuse ?

**Mars :**

Les étoiles le brûlent, le vent le glace et plus que tout, ses lèvres l'assomment. Il la sent contre lui, brusquement, férocement. Douloureusement. Et il n'arrive même pas à se soustraire à ce contact trop cru, trop direct. Il n'en a même pas envie. Son âme est marquée, tuméfiée, passée à tabac et il en redemande. Toujours, un peu plus, chaque fois.

Quand elle le relâche, le libère, c'est lui qui roule sur elle, c'est lui qui force le contact de leur bouche, c'est lui qui l'investit de sa langue, qui lui vole sa vie encore un instant. Elle s'abandonne, le laisse attraper ses hanches, coller leurs corps, la faire gémir. Son souffle s'échappe dans la nuit, feulement animal. Il la veut à lui, à tout jamais. Et elle se reconnaît enfin comme la sienne, accepte son hurlement toujours réprimé, l'avale et le lui arrache. Ce soir, il ne tremblera pas, plus jamais.

La peau effleure la peau, les corps s'enchevêtrent et c'est carrément bon. Trop bon même. C'est tellement bon que ça fait sacrément mal. Mais eh, ce n'a jamais été si difficile de se réfréner. Et puis elle lui lance un regard et il n'y a plus rien d'innocent. Et puis il lui lance un regard et il n'y a plus rien d'humain. Ils roulent, tombent, grognent et grondent. Ils sont lions, chiens, bêtes copulant, au prix de leur désir intenable.

Elle crache, crie sous ses assauts mais ce n'est pas assez, pas encore. Il geint, jappe, lèche ses vieilles blessures et sans doute que ça lui est salutaire. Quelque part, il sent quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du être fêlé se ressouder. Elle le sent aussi, il suppose. Mais elle se déchaîne contre lui, tente de le plier et c'est dans une vraie bataille qu'ils s'engagent.

o.O.o

Leurs halètements résonnent encore dans l'air glacial. Ils vont tomber malades, à regarder le lac comme ça, entièrement nus. Draco n'en revient pas. Où cette sinistre blague a-t-elle dérapé ? Comment a-t-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ? C'est de l'humour, il espère ! Mais il jette un coup d'oeil à cette femme à coté de lui, tellement menue qu'on pourrait croire voir un oisillon. C'est un cauchemar. Il refuse, vous entendez ?

Il l'observe, sourd de colère et attend qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer cette nuit ! Mais non. Rien. Alors, il lâche, méprisant :

"Tu m'as drogué, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Luna ne répond même pas. Elle lui lâche le regard le plus froid qu'elle a en stock et se relève, chasse les toutes jeunes pousses de ses cheveux, arrachés par leurs ébats.

"DIS MOI !"

Son visage se durcit, ses yeux finissent par perdre toute chaleur et Draco déglutit, mal à l'aise.

"Ce sont les Narguls, les coupables."

Puisqu'il en faut toujours un son air semble proclamer. Draco ne l'a jamais vue ainsi et il prie pour qu'elle se détourne et l'abandonne. Pour qu'elle le lâche enfin.

"Tu es complètement folle, Loufoca !"

Et c'est lui qui fuit parce que bordel, il ne l'aime pas. Et s'il a la peau brûlante, que voulez-vous qu'il y fasse ?

**Avril :**

Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Parce que dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il la voit tellement glaciale et hautaine que ça lui donne la nausée. S'il te plaît Luna, part, libère-le, évapore-toi et disparaît, tout simplement. Parce qu'il va devenir fou, à avoir le cœur battant et le souffle trop court. Pourquoi ses draps collent-ils à sa peau moite, pourquoi il ne peut que penser à cette serdaigle et à cette nuit ? Pourquoi il voudrait la revivre encore et encore, à en devenir fou, à ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre que gémir et geindre ? Et surtout, POURQUOI les larmes inondent ses joues, maintenant ?

Et puis, il l'avait deviné, elle l'a laissé derrière. Elle a fait comme les autres, elle l'a réveillé, ressuscité et elle s'est cassée. Comme ça. Et maintenant, il a tellement conscience de sa déchéance, tellement conscience de sa lâcheté, de ce qu'il est vraiment qu'il se jetterait sous un train. Merci. Vraiment. Luna, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir forcé un cœur à battre avant de l'abattre ?

Et puis, il la voit. Et puis, il brûle. De désir, de honte, de haine. Il la voit rire, vivre, belle à mourir. Il la veut, encore une fois. Il veut la baiser, encore plus salement que la dernière fois, il veut tuer le moindre sentiment. Il veut redevenir un zombie. Comme avant. Alors il se débarrasse du bocal plein d'espoir. De toute façon, il est vide. Alors il se débarrasse des stigmates sur son âme. De toute façon, ça tâche. Il se débarrasse d'elle, de sa présence de tout ce qui la résume. De toute façon, c'est inutile.

o.O.o

Elle le voit là, échanger sa salive avec cette serpentarde. Elle s'en amuserait presque. Que dirait cette fille en apprenant qu'il ne la lâche pas des yeux, qu'il lui plante son regard dans le crâne et le force à le soutenir, alors qu'il s'amuse à peloter cette sorcière sans importance. T'es heureux comme ça, Malefoy ? qu'elle a envie de lui lancer. Mais rien qu'à voir ses traits tirés, ce regard noir et ses cheveux décoiffés, elle sait bien que non.

Elle regarde les Stuffls s'emmêler dans sa crinière, planter leurs crocs dans l'épiderme et elle le plaindrait presque. Ca doit faire mal, très mal. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a aucune pitié pour cet homme, pour les Narguls qui le harcèlent et elle le laissera retomber dans sa folie sans lever le petit doigt. Crève Malefoy, cette fois elle ne fera plus rien.

**...**

**Juin :  
**

C'est une journée excessivement douce, même pour l'époque. L'herbe est d'un vert tendre, les fleurs sont de sortie et le vent n'est rien qu'un discret souffle. Un tableau paradisiaque en somme, s'il n'y avait une chose. Draco Malefoy devant elle, tellement abimé qu'on dirait un mort. Tellement à bout de souffle que sa respiration siffle. Tellement changé qu'elle n'arrive même pas à le reconnaitre.

"Je t'aime."

Harry s'étrangle à ses cotés mais il n'arrive même pas à s'attirer un coup d'œil.

"Luna putain, je t'aime."

Il lâche ça comme ça, agrémenté d'un juron et ça la touche bien plus que cela ne devrait.

"Malefoy, le train..."

"ON S'EN FOUT !"

L'éclat de voix la fait sursauter et il essaye de se calmer. En vain.

"Ecoute-moi bien Luna, je ne me répèterais pas. Je t'aime. J'arrive plus à le nier, j'arrive plus à ignorer, il faut que tu comprennes ! Ca m'a prit deux mois, deux mois et j'arrive toujours pas à supporter l'idée de m'éloigner. Luna, je me mettrais à genoux pour te voir revenir. Luna, je t'aime. Et ça, ça s'explique pas, ça ça ne se discute pas, c'est comme ça, c'est tout !"

Elle l'observe un instant, avec le regard du condamné, avec le coeur qui semble prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, avec le rouge aux joues et elle voit Malefoy, le digne Malefoy, l'aristocrate, qui rejette toutes ses manières, son éducation, sa vie entière pour partager la sienne. Alors, elle s'approche. sur la pointe des pieds, elle dépose sur sa joue un baiser léger comme les plumes d'un oiseau. Et puis, elle chuchote, murmure doucement :

"Enfoiré."

Le sourire qu'il lui dédie l'éblouit un instant tellement il est lumineux. Fort.

**Fin de l'OS.**

**Je ne sais ps encore ce que je vais écrire ensuite. Des idées ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, merci de lire, merci des reviews. -Et OUAIS, je suis une poufssouffle, à les heures perdues !-  
**

**M'Adé.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : DracoRon

**Aujourd'hui, c'est une demande de Sarah Londubat-Rogue. Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous file son adresse ? Ceci dit, je n'ai jamais travaillé sur Ron avant, je la remercie donc de m'en donner l'occasion. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Freedom._

* * *

_._

"Malefoy."

Le Serpentard leva les yeux. Le regard du rouquin pourrait congeler une banquise mais ne le fit même pas frémir.

"Vaisselle."

Il accompagna sa sortie d'un sourire méprisant, ravi de le voir serrer les poings.

". Il faut qu'on parle."

"Crève."

La réplique était venue spontanément et déjà Draco se désintéressait de la conversation. Déjà, il se replongeait dans sa lecture, oublieux de la présence juste devant lui.

"Draco !"

Le grondement le cueillit au creux du ventre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours ... ?

"Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !"

Il siffla, mauvais. Il se leva, les mâchoires déjà contractées.

"Casse toi, Weslaid. Dégage. T'inquiète, je penserais à toi quand je baiserais ta catin !"

Le poing le prit au dépourvu. Sérieusement. L'idée qu'il puisse se faire frapper en plein milieu de la bibliothèque ne lui était vraiment pas venue à l'esprit. Même, dans cet espace plus ou moins dissimulé, au fond. Et pourtant. On lui avait balancé un coup féroce, rapide, qui l'a précipité au sol. Il fallait reconnaître au rouquin une main véloce et une frappe puissante. Le rouge et or avait réagit sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, de réagir. Il frappa, cassa un nez et ce fut sans doute le moment le plus jouissif de l'année. Le blondinet porta la main au visage, l'observa se maculer de sang.

"Mon père..."

"En entendra parler. Tout comme du reste."

Draco se figea. Sa température corporelle perdit au moins dix degrés. Il releva -_lentement_- la tête.

"Tu n'oserais pas."

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

Ron lui rendit son sourire le plus... Serpentard. La vengeance était brûlante et délicieuse, s'il en était. Draco le regarda encore un instant -l'air près à lancer des impardonnables à tout va- avant que le Gryffondor ne se décida à partir sans un mot de plus. L'autre passa la main sur le front. Ce mec allait le rendre fou, c'était certain.

.

* * *

.

"Que fais-tu là..."

Ce n'était même pas une question, ça sonnait trop comme une constatation. Hermione Granger sentit la chaleur s'accumuler sous ses joues devant l'air plus qu'ennuyé de son interlocuteur.

"Salut Ron."

"Casse-toi, tu veux ?"

Il l'avait coupée, l'avait contournée. Comme ça. Comme si ces derniers mois n'étaient rien, comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

"Ron !"

Il faut qu'on s'explique, elle voudrait... Mais lui s'en fichait. Il la regardait comme s'il lui avait perforé le cœur et c'était le cas, d'une certaine manière.

"Je suis désolée."

"Ok."

Ok. Ok. Juste ok. Ok ? Juste ce... ce n'était même pas un mot ! Il a lâché ce son avec désinvolture, chassant toute leur histoire d'une pichenette insouciante ! Ok ? C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

"Écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy..."

"Pas un mot de plus. Je me retiens de t'agonir d'injures alors ne me complique pas la tâche, je t'en serais reconnaissant."

La phrase coupa la jeune fille dans son élan, la laissant salement médusée. Où le sorcier avait-il apprit à être si maître de lui-même, si mature ? Si... Vieux ?

"Mais..."

"Non."

Et l'homme s'écarta, le regard morne. Hermione cligna des yeux.

"RON !"

Elle lui a prit la main, l'avait forcé à s'arrêter. Et vraiment, il s'était retenu de justesse de la cogner comme un damné. Par Merlin tout puissant. Il tourna la tête, le corps complètement raidi, la main agitée de spasmes.

"Quoi ?"

"Je..."

Bon. Allez, ça suffisait. Ron se lâcha. Et si ce n'était pas physiquement, ce serait verbalement.

"Quoique tu penses, sache juste que je me fiche totalement de savoir que tu me trompes. Vraiment. Non, le problème, c'est que c'est Malefoy, tu vois. Malefoy. Tu pouvais coucher avec tous les Serpentards que je n'en aurais rien eu à faire. Vraiment. Toute l'école pourrait te passer dessus, pour ce que ça m'apporterait... Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta chatte et de tes seins. Mais pas avec lui. C'est tout."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il ne répondit pas et d'un coup, Hermione comprit. Non mais quelle idiote, c'était tellement clair ! Il a fallut qu'elle le trompe avec son pire ennemi. Elle a couché avec le seul mec qu'il ne pourra jamais encadrer, jamais comprendre, jamais accepter. Quelle imbécile !

"Ron... Je suis tellement désolée..."

"J'en ai rien à foutre."

Il l'avait dit avec toute la sincérité du monde dans la voix. Elle tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappée.

"Tu... t'en fiches ?"

"Je ne t'ai jamais aimée." il expliqua.

Les mots tombèrent comme des couperets et Ron partit, indifférent. Hermione déglutit et essaya de comprendre où est-ce-qu'elle s'était trompée.

.

* * *

.

"Harry."

Le brun était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague et l'air légèrement perdu.

"Ron ?"

Non. C'était Godric Gryffondor devant toi. Il s'était juste fait un feeling avec le corps de ton meilleur ami.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Ron ravala un grognement. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, sûrement pas ce soir. Alors, le survivant, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, le si célèbre Harry Potter allait dégager de son lit, et tout de suite.

"Tu sais, Hermione..."

Oh, bordel. Pourquoi est-ce-que ça retombait sur le tapis, ça encore ? Il venait de se passer l'une des pires journées de sa vie alors s'il vous plaît. Laissez-le tranquille. Sérieusement. La seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir, la seule personne qu'il avait envie de serrer dans ses bras n'était même pas là. C'était vraiment pas le moment. Vraiment.

"Ron, je sais que..."

"Non. Harry, tu ne sais rien. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi me coucher."

"Je sais que si Ginny me trompait, je..."

"Écoute. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre d'Hermione."

La phrase surprit Harry mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de bégayer :

"Mais... ! Vous sortez ensemble !"

Putain. Même lui n'avait rien vu ? Oh, il savait que Potter n'était pas une lumière mais là quand même, il n'y avait même pas assez d'électricité dans son cerveau pour recharger une pile de trois Volts.

"Enfin Ron, tu étais amoureux, vous parliez bébés, maison..."

"Non. ELLE parlait bébés, maison."

"Mais tu l'aimais !"

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non !"

"Enfin Ron, ne renie pas tes sentiments ! Je sais que pour l'instant tu es blessé, autant dans ta virilité que dans ton amour propre ou dans tes sentiments mais vraiment, refuser d'accepter la blessure, c'est une mauvaise chose ! C'est sur que ça n'ai..."

...

Ron explosa. Il hurla d'un coup dans le dortoir désert :

"BORDEL, POTTER ! JE SUIS GAY !"

Harry en perdit toute voix. Il laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir sur le coup de la surprise et finit par déglutir. Quoi ?

"Hein ?"

"Je suis gay. Homo. Une tapette. Une folle. Une tarlouze. Un PD. Un suceur de bites. Un enculé. T'as compris ou tu veux un dessin ? ?"

Devant le regard de son meilleur ami, devant son air tellement abasourdi, Ron faillit se mettre à hurler. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors, il se cassa tout simplement. Il dévala les marches deux par deux, sauta les dernières, traversa la salle commune à toute vitesse, tendant l'oreille vers l'appel qui le ramènerait en haut. En vain.

.

* * *

.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?"

"J'ai besoin de te parler."

Draco s'adossa à l'oreiller, le regard noir.

"C'est fait. Pars maintenant."

"Dra... Malefoy. Écoute."

"Ah, tu veux t'assurer de l'état de mon nez ? Il est bien cassé, merci de t'en occuper. Cassé par tes soins, dois-je te le rappeler ?"

"Malefoy."

Le ton inhabituellement sérieux du Gryffondor força son vis à vis à lui accorder une parcelle de son attention.

"Je l'ai dit. A Harry."

Le blondinet s'étrangla. Il ne venait pas d'entendre ça. Il ne venait pas d'entendre ça. C'était pas possible. Il n'a pas entendu ce qu'il croit qu'il a entendu.

"Tu l'as dit. A Potter."

Bordel. Il savait que Ron n'avait pas inventé le poil à gratter mais bête à ce point, non. Il ne l'avait même pas envisagé.

"Dis moi Weasley, qu'est-ce-que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : "Il ne faut rien dire. A personne." Dis moi, quel mot était difficile à appréhender ?"

Ron soupira.

"Je n'ai rien dit nous concernant !"

"Quel nous ?"

Ça, par contre, ça faisait mal. Ça blessait même sérieusement. Malefoy n'avait aucune pitié. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

"Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais gay. C'est tout."

C'était affreux mais l'autre ressentit une vague monstre de soulagement. D'un coup. Ça ne le concernait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

"Et en quoi ça me concerne ?"

Il aurait du se rendre compte que c'était de trop. Il aurait du se rendre compte qu'il allait finir par détruire leur relation. Il aurait du se rendre compte. Mais quand un éclat noir de haine s'alluma dans les yeux bleus du rouquin, il ne le vit même pas. C'était trop tard, de toute façon.

"Ça suffit."

La voix était tendue de colère. Ça aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

"Tu veux jouer à ça, Malefoy ? Tu vas bien comprendre en quoi ça te concerne, crois-moi."

Ron se releva, l'air furieux. Malefoy aurait encore pu intervenir mais...

"Au fait, Draco."

Le blond ouvrit la bouche -pour protester contre cette appellation beaucoup trop familière- mais déjà elle fut envahie par une langue chaude et hargneuse. Le baiser ne dura qu'une demie seconde, même pas. Il n'eut même pas le loisir de protester que déjà la belette s'était éloignée.

"C'est toi qui m'as embrassé pour la première fois. Et c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé pour la dernière fois."

Le Serpentard déglutit.

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?"

Ron était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Il marqua une pose, juste le temps de lancer :

"Qu'on en est revenu à la situation de base. Sans complications."

Et il le planta là. Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Au pire, il s'en fichait, il s'en foutait, il s'amusait juste non ? Mais vu les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, non. Il ne s'amusait pas "juste".

.

* * *

.

Harry faisait les cents pas, attendant patiemment son meilleur ami. Il était gay. Gay ? Impossible, pas Ron ! Enfin Ron et ses blagues, son rire rauque et sa manière de regarder Hermione. Comme la cinquième merveille du monde. Comme si elle était... Notre balafré se stoppa net. Attendez. Il la regardait ainsi pendant la sixième année, c'était certain.

Mais maintenant ? Non. Il la regardait comme une amie, une soeur, tout ce que vous voulez, mais sûrement pas comme une amante. Enfin, c'était tellement visible ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien noté quand Ron s'asseyait à coté de lui plus qu'à coté d'elle ? Quand il le sentait se tendre quand ils s'embrassaient ? Comment Harry Potter, le grand, le merveilleux Harry Potter avait-il pu rater ça ?! COMMENT ?!

...

C'est faux. Il n'avait rien raté. Il le savait parfaitement. Depuis le début, il le savait. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Leur vie était tellement parfaite depuis que le Mage Noir était mort, pourquoi fallait-il la compliquer inutilement ? Après tout, aucun des trois n'avaient connu d'adolescence normale. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient aimer. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, tout leur pétait à la gueule. Littéralement.

"T'es toujours pas couché ?"

Ron. Harry se tourna vers lui et tenta un sourire. Peine perdue. Son meilleur ami lui renvoya son regard le plus neutre, l'air d'attendre. Le binoclard prit la parole, hésitant :

"Ron... Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit... C'est pas grave."

"Hein ?"

Sa voix était si surprise que c'en était triste. A croire qu'il s'imaginait déjà rejeté, moqué, ignoré. Triste.

"Que tu sois gay ou pas. Ça change rien."

Le rouquin sentit ses genoux le lâcher d'un coup. Il était tellement soulagé ! Au final, ça l'aurait tué d'entendre son meilleur ami le rejeter. Lui dire que ça changeait tout, qu'il ne pouvait plus le regarder comme avant, que... Qu'être gay n'était pas normal.

"Ça va ?"

Merde Harry, il allait se mettre à chialer. Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

"Hey..."

Il sentit une main fraiche toucher son front brûlant, un quart de seconde.

"Poto, viens te coucher."

Et cette main, ce bras puissant le releva, le tira. Ne le lâcha pas avant qu'il ne fut couché.

"Merci Harry."

"Y a pas de quoi."

.

* * *

.

Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. A cause de Ron, d'une certaine façon. Il pensait, retournait cette dernière phrase encore et encore dans sa tête. "Sans complications." Est-ce-que leur histoire n'avait été qu'un gigantesque problème pour lui ? Putain... Il n'aurait jamais cru être le largué, dans tout ça. Il pensait que Ron resterait. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin.

Mais non. Le rouge et or avait une fierté. Mal en point, mais une fierté tout de même. Il l'a relevée, l'a brandie comme un étendard et la lui a balancée à la gueule. Et maintenant... Maintenant, Malefoy voudrait hurler; Malefoy voudrait pleurer, Malefoy voudrait supplier. Mais il ne le fera pas. Parce que malgré tout, les Serpentards aussi ont un amour-propre.

Et puis, il y avait cette lettre surtout. Elle n'était pas neuve cette lettre, elle datait d'un à deux mois mais elle lui donnait toujours envie de vomir, cette lettre. Il la haïssait déjà. Il la haïssait déjà cette fille bien comme il faut que ses parents ont dégotté. Astoria. Il la connaissait de nom seulement et il n'avait aucune envie de plus. Alors, se marier avec elle ! Quelle connerie ! Il n'en avait aucune envie, de cette vie bien comme il faut que les parents lui préparaient. A croire qu'il n'aura plus qu'à se glisser dedans dès la fin de sa scolarité. Oh, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait plus de mal à l'accepter, ce rôle déjà tout prêt. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait enfin qu'il n'avait qu'un rôle de marionnette. Et ce n'était pas lui qui tirait les ficelles.

Oui, il détestait cette idée. Il voudrait hurler, envoyer tout balader, s'enfuir, aimer sa vie et en profiter. Comme tout adolescent normal. Pourtant il ne fera rien. Draco Malefoy ne fera rien. Il n'ira pas contre le souhait de ses parents, il acceptera le mariage, le gosse, l'amour qu'il devra lui porter à cette femme. Parce que Draco Malefoy était un lâche et qu'il le savait parfaitement. Qu'il l'assumait parfaitement.

.

* * *

.

"Hermione."

"Ron."

Harry glissa un regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Merlin. La tension entre eux était telle qu'il ne faudrait quasiment rien pour l'enflammer, il en était sûr. La jeune fille s'assit en face d'eux, le regard résolument planté dans son livre.

"Passé une bonne nuit Hermione ?"

Elle leva la tête vers le petit brun. Etait-il stupide ou faisait-il exprès ?

"Ah mais oui, parfaite. Je viens d'apprendre que mon petit copain ne m'a jamais aimée, on m'a traité de catin dans tout le dortoir parce que j'ai osé coucher avec Malefoy mais oui, sinon, parfaite."

Ron s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange.

"Ah, une catin ?"

"Quelque chose à dire, Ron ?"

Ça te va bien lui disaient ses yeux bleus. Elle plissa les siens, mauvaise.

"Faut dire que j'avais du mal à être satisfaite avec toi."

Ce fut Harry qui s'étrangla à ce moment-là. Il toussa sur sa gaufre, priant pour disparaître pendant que Ron répliquait :

"En même temps, tu donnes pas envie."

Oh. Potter ferma les yeux. Tout. Tout mais pas ça. Il avait envie de hurler à Hermione de se la fermer. Il fallait stopper cette conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne vraiment gênante. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, prête à cracher tout son fiel quand un hurlement la coupa dans son élan :

"TU VAS TE MARIER ?!"

Ron sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il tourna la tête -_lentement_- vers la table des Serpentards et plus précisément vers Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini qui dévisageait son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne venait pas d'entendre. Il ne venait pas d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout de même ? Mais si. Draco Malefoy, ce triste fils de pute de ses deux, fit un rapide signe de tête avant de se lever. Draco Malefoy allait se marier. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Et Draco partit, s'enfuit.

.

* * *

.

"T'allais me le dire quand ?"

Il avait tellement changé. En quelques années, il était passé de ce gamin trop grand, efflanqué et avec ce tarin impossible, ce gamin immature, cet abruti qui se vexait trop facilement, à un homme mature. Dur et solide comme un roc. Inébranlable, toujours là, sans émotions, presque. Même dans les affres de l'amour, il avait apprit à se contenir.

"Jamais."

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Draco voyait un frémissement dans tout son être, dans tout son corps, dans toute sa tête. Un vacillement, une fêlure qui allait imploser.

"Ah. Donc, tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, pas vrai ?"

La voix était encore calme mais il la sentait prête à se briser, à exploser, à tout détruire.

"Non."

Putain, il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait. Il le voulait lui et personne d'autre. Il le voulait tellement qu'il allait en crever, sûr. Ron ferma les paupières, inspirant et expirant calmement. Ravalant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux aussi quand il demanda :

"Non ?"

Il ne vit même pas Draco avaler sa salive et enfouir ses mains dans ses poches pour les empêcher de trembler.

"Ron, on... Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, pas vrai ?"

Et c'est une raison, peut-être ? Il a envie de hurler. Il a envie de le frapper.

"Non. Plus rien."

"Bien."

Mais alors, il allait falloir lui expliquer pourquoi leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment, abruptement. Pourquoi Draco fut-il bloqué contre un mur, jeté sur la pierre, pressé contre un corps trop brûlant pour que ce soit normal. Pourquoi ses hanches encaissèrent une pression telle que les doigts allaient sûrement y laisser des traces ?

"Ah putain !"

Le Serpentard s'agrippa à ses bras, ses épaules, ses cheveux, il allait tomber. Ses genoux plièrent et ils se retrouvèrent au sol, incapables de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Les mains partirent découvrir une peau déjà connue, un corps déjà familier. Deux être mortellement heureux de se retrouver. Un coeur qui bat, bat, bat, trop vite, trop fort, trop vivement. Des frissons qui les clouèrent au sol, qui les forcèrent à serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir. Et puis Ron sentit une langue souple et douce l'envahir, il sentit des mains légères et délicates s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux. Et il perdit toute retenue.

.

* * *

.

"Draco."

Il était déjà debout, se rhabillant rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant lui, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Il finit par déclarer :

"Je n'irais pas contre la volonté de mes parents."

Quelque part, Ron sentit un truc voler en éclat. On appelait ça l'espoir ou un truc du style.

"Bien sûr. T'es un tel lâche."

L'autre ne réagit même pas, déjà décidé. Ron enchaîna :

"Allez va. Retourne chez papa, maman, va retrouver ta future femme, engrosse-la. Et puis surtout, ne pense-pas à ma vie que tu viens de foutre en l'air de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables."

"Je n'ai pas..."

"TU SAVAIS CE QUE TU FAISAIS !" rugit soudain Weasley, hors de lui. "TU SAVAIS ! Tu as détruit tout ce que je pensais savoir, détruit mon couple et maintenant, t'as été jusqu'à défenestrer mes sentiments ! T'es un putain d'enfoiré, tu le sais ça ?!"

"Trop de mièvrerie, Vaisselle."

Il fallait qu'il le tape. Pour que Draco se sente mieux, en droit d'épouser cette femme, de l'oublier. Mais Ron ne le frappa pas. Il lui lança un regard dégoûté et partit. Comme ça. Sans éclats, sans sang, sans hurlements. Silencieusement. Et ce fut fini.

.

* * *

Épilogue :

* * *

.

"Draco Lucius Malefoy. Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Astoria Greengrass ici présente ?

- ... Non."


	3. Chapitre 3 : DracoHarry

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Voici la commande de Romy, couplée à son défi. J'aime faire les choses compliquées, je suis comme ça moi. J'ai peur de rien. Alors, je l'ai construit de façon à ce que l'on n'ai pas besoin de lire l'histoire de Romy dont je devais écrire une suite mais je vous envoie toujours la lire, c'est génial. Voilà.**

**Bon, c'est assez sombre, assez dur... Décidément, j'aime ça moi. **

Il est cassé. Brisé, défoncé, émietté même. Et ça, Draco le voit très bien, le comprend très bien. Il le ressent même, comme un trou noir d'émotions qui palpite continuellement entre eux deux. Qui le brûlait même parfois, quand leurs regards se croisaient un peu trop souvent, quand leurs mains se serraient un peu trop fort.

Au tout départ, tout n'avait été qu'incertitudes. Tout n'avait été que brisures, cassures, grand chambardement qui l'avait laissé sur les rotules, juste à coté de lui, comme toujours. A la réflexion, Draco ne se souvint d'aucun instant de sa vie où cet homme n'avait pas revêtu une quelconque forme d'importance.

Et pourtant il ne le lui a jamais accordé un semblant de mérite, jamais un semblant de gratitude. Parce qu'il le haïssait, parce qu'il le vénèrait, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux humains et que humain est orgueil, parce que humain est malsain. Mauvais. Et spécialement l'un avec l'autre.

Pourtant ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, plus même que du simple besoin de respirer, que de sentir le sang lourd dans leurs veines. Alors quand ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, ils ne furent pas réellement surpris, ni l'un ni l'autre. Après tout une haine aussi féroce ne servait qu'à dissimuler et étouffer toute sorte d'autres choses.

Et tout le monde le sait, un premier baiser en entraine des autres, une multitude même. Parce que c'est addictif, parce que c'est un véritable défouloir, parce que ça ne nécessite aucune parole, d'aucun genre.

Alors leurs baisers, leurs corps, leurs moments prirent une importance inattendue. Moyen d'atteindre l'autre; de le faire plier, de le broyer même. Mais aussi de survivre un jour, une heure, une seconde de plus. Leur relation n'était pas saine, jamais il ne leur vint à l'esprit de la décrire comme normale. Mais voilà, ils s'en foutaient. Ils s'en contrefoutaient même puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas question de s'en passer. Pourquoi s'attarder sur ce qu'ils perdaient, sur ces gens qu'ils faisaient souffrir, sur eux, sur ce qu'ils abîmaient ? Ça ne les faisait pas s'arrêter alors à quoi bon ?

Plus rien n'avait d'importance quand leurs peaux se rencontraient, quand leurs soupirs se répondaient. Non, rien ne pouvait être plus fort que cela, ils en étaient persuadés. Ils construisaient leurs vies chacun de leur côté, collectionnaient les filles ou restaient fidèles, juraient d'aimer et sans aucun remord ils mentaient. Sans aucun remord ils se retrouvaient, baisaient encore et encore, sans jamais songer à arrêter.

Mais il n'y a jamais rien d'immuable, tout se doit de changer, à un moment à un autre. Et pour Draco, le changement le terrifia. Ce fut un moment d'une panique intense, d'une horreur latente et d'une joie qui le précipita au sol, incapable de réaliser. Il avait un fils. Scorpius.

Ce fut le moment déclencheur. Le changement fut plus ou moins progressif. Il avançait caché et Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte. Jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva face à Harry, son bambin dans les bras. Ça lui avait prit quatre ans mais enfin, Draco savait ce qu'il devait dire.

"Harry. On doit tout arrêter."

L'autre l'a regardé, surpris. Et puis il ne l'a tout simplement pas pris au sérieux. Il avait éclaté de rire devant son air figé. Et devant son absence de réaction, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne le prenait pas au mot. Pas encore.

"Ouais ouais, on devrait arrêter. C'est con, on ne peut pas."

A ce moment, rien n'était encore joué. Mais Draco avait enfin la motivation, la raison qui l'empêcherait de reculer.

"Tu n'as pas compris. J'arrête. Tout."

Et là, le jouet se rebella, le jouet arrêta le jeu et l'enfant fut contrarié. Et un enfant contrarié, c'est méchant, mesquin, ça cherche à faire mal. Par tous les moyens.

"Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ?! Imbécile !"

Il siffla le dernier mot, un éclat dangereux dans l'œil. Mais Draco ne prit pas compte de la mise en garde et s'engouffra dans la brèche, le piège.

"Lâche-moi Harry. Ça suffit, c'est fini. Tout est fini."

Et voilà. Son destin fut scellé à cet instant même. Le brun se redressa, un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

"Rien n'est fini, chéri. Rien, avant que je ne le décide."

Et le voilà qui part, qui le laisse là avec son enfant, sa raison, sa vie. Et il tint parole. Rien ne fut fini avant qu'il ne le décida. Pourtant il avait cru que ce n'était que vaines menaces. Pendant six ans, il avait cru qu'il bluffait. Pendant six ans, il refusa de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Et pourtant quand Harry dévoila tout, quand il précipita au sol leurs deux mariages, leur histoire, Draco sut tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi.

Le divorce avec Astoria fut mouvementé. Elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms, l'avait giflé et s'était cassée, les valises dans les mains. Scorpius, lui, fut plus mesuré et plus difficile à saisir aussi. Il l'avait fixé de ses yeux glacials, avait froncé les sourcils et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, laissant son père seul, avec sa bouteille de vodka et sa vie brisée.

Et Harry, Harry... Ah, la séparation de la famille Potter fit grand bruit dans les médias. Il faut dire aussi, le survivant avait une relation sulfureuse ! Le survivant se confessait ! Le survivant divorçait ! Ça avait choqué tout le monde à l'époque. Mais c'est qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas comme il le connaissait, leur cher Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur cher survivant à genoux devant eux, à ravaler ses larmes et à vomir sa haine. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu changer si brutalement. Ils n'avaient jamais compris que ce type était devenu pire qu'une bête, à vouloir tout casser, à vouloir que tout lui ressemble.

Ils n'avaient jamais compris que leur précieux survivant n'avait jamais pu surmonter les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, que leur si juste héro s'était mis à haïr. Bien plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Qu'il leur crachait à la gueule, qu'il dégueulait sur eux comme ils se pavanaient devant lui. Mais Draco le savait, Draco l'avait vu, Draco l'avait compris. Et Draco avait accepté son mépris, Draco s'était joué de leurs sentiments et Draco lui avait refusé la dernière chose qui n'avait jamais pu avoir une quelconque importance pour lui. Alors en conséquences, Harry briserait tout ce qui définissait le blond, il en avait la promesse. Et on pouvait compter sur l'acharnement des Potter pour savoir déjà à l'avance que le travail serait fait et bien fait.

Draco s'était imaginé de nombreux et lourds rebondissements dans leur histoire. Ils avaient été tellement spéciaux l'un pour l'autre que forcément, leur amour se devait d'être palpitant et destructeur. On se devait d'y songer comme d'une grande romance, ce genre de romance où les héros s'attirent et se résistent, se haïssent et s'aiment. Il en avait presque rêvé, il l'avait fantasmé.

La vérité c'est qu'ils sont tellement particuliers tous les deux que ce qui s'applique d'ordinaire n'est jamais vrai. Alors, leur histoire ne fut pas pleine de rebondissements, des fois légère comme le vent, des fois froide comme la mort. Non. Leur histoire fut une pièce de théâtre en deux actes, d'une simplicité harassante et d'une tristesse sans nom.

Le deuxième volet se déroula environ cinq ans après le premier. En rentrant d'une convocation au tribunal pour une absurde histoire d'infraction, Draco avait trouvé dans son salon une silhouette bien trop familière. Elle jouait avec ses vieux osselets, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Un instant, le patriarche Malefoy avait observé les cheveux fous, la mâchoire sans grâce et les vieilles lunettes rondes. Ce type exerçait et exerce toujours sur lui une attraction malsaine. Et c'est encore pire quand il lui sourit, comme il l'avait fait à ce moment là. Il s'était installé dans son fauteuil préféré, exactement sous la fenêtre et lui avait lancé les minuscules objets.

"Ne penses-tu pas que nos vies ne font que se croiser sans jamais se rejoindre ?"

Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu de réaction, sur le coup. Il avait laissé les jouets choir devant lui et avait regardé l'inopportun, l'air détaché.

"Que fiches-tu chez moi ?"

"Ton fils m'a ouvert."

L'explication avait été fournie comme ça, chassée presque d'un geste de la main. Oh, il savait très bien que Scorpius avait fuit la maison depuis longtemps ! Mais retourner le couteau dans la plaie lui avait toujours procuré un bien fou, surtout quand on parle du blondinet. Qui se tendit.

"Fiche le camps."

"Non."

Un simple refus et Draco sentit sa vieille amie, la colère, se réveiller et montrer les crocs. Mais il n'était pas temps de se déchaîner, pas encore.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?"

La dernière question qu'il eut à poser ce soir là. Harry se leva, son sempiternel rictus aux lèvres.

"Ce que je veux ? Je veux t'arracher tout ce qui t'habite encore. Je veux que tout reste de vie déserte cette grande carcasse. Je veux récupérer tout ce qui est récupérable. Voilà ce que je veux, Draco."

Ce soir là, les mots prononcés furent affreux. Plus témoins de haine que d'amour, ils les blessèrent tous les deux. Et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Pourtant, le brun enchaîna :

"Peut-être est-ce une marque quelconque d'affection de ma part ?"

"Non. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu m'utilises. Tu m'as toujours utilisé, comme ces osselets que tu utilises pour te distraire. Et qui te contrarie car tu ne fais rien d'autre que les perdre."

"L'amour n'est-il pas une quelconque forme d'intérêt ?"

"Sûrement pas."

Les mots claquèrent dans l'atmosphère sèche. L'ex Serpentard se rendait compte du mouvement que Harry imprimait, du comportement tout prédateur qu'il adoptait. Alors quand des mains se saisirent de sa nuque, quand un souffle lui chatouilla la peau, il ne fut pas surpris bien qu'indigné.

"Lâche-moi !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, Draco. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens."

"Dégage !"

"Draco, plus tôt j'aurais ce que je veux, plus tôt je partirais... Alors laisse-toi faire."

Ce furent ces mots qui le décidèrent. Il estima qu'il avait assez résisté pour sauvegarder sa dignité, qu'il s'était assez battu pour accepter la défaite. Alors il s'abandonna. Les lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, sans surprise. Sans surprise, elles s'épousèrent parfaitement. Sans surprise, l'ancien balai reprit, toujours aussi impeccable. Mais cette fois-ci, la seule chose qu'il tira de Draco fut une diffuse envie de vomir. Et quand il se retrouva sans vêtements, quand il sentit un corps se presser contre lui, la seule chose qu'il ressenti fut une détresse profonde et pire que ça, une tristesse mortelle. Elle l'acheva. Les larmes jaillirent, coulèrent, le noyèrent presque.

Et Harry les embrassa aussi. Mais au final, de ces larmes, il en était content. Ça empêchait sa propre peine de se mettre à hurler, ça empêchait ses propres pleurs de le cueillir au creux du thorax. Parce que Draco pleurait pour lui, parce que Draco pleurait pour tout. Il pleurait sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus, il pleurait sur ce qu'ils avaient précipité, sur ce qu'ils avaient voulu, sur leur innocence perdue. Il pleurait sur tout ça et sur tout à la fois.

Il faut savoir qu'à ce moment là, Draco étouffait sous les larmes. Il chialait comme un gamin, comme un enfant, comme un bébé parce qu'au final, c'était ce qu'il était. C'était ce qu'il était resté. Et comme un élixir, ce deuil grotesque, ce pitoyable moment pansa enfin des plaies infectées, répara un cœur, un esprit. Mais pas celui du blond.

Et quand il se retrouva sur le dos, ridiculement nu, la respiration rapide et qu'il vit Harry claquer la porte sur lui, il sut instinctivement que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Harry avait enfin eut ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait eu besoin de lui arracher son essence même mais il l'avait eu. Draco était enfin tranquille et il ne ressentait rien. Cette nouvelle ne lui fit rien. Pas de joie comme il s'y attendait, pas de soudaine prise de conscience de sa liberté retrouvée. Rien. Juste une lassitude intense et un chagrin latent.

Alors quand son fils le trouva ainsi, abandonné, sans plus de fierté, quand il le releva, l'habilla, il ne ressentit pas plus de honte. Il n'est plus rien.

...

Plus rien.

**FIN**

**Voilà ! Bon, vous connaissez le principe maintenant : Vous laissez une review avec un défi, je les traiterais tous ! **

**Ceci dit, une review avec juste votre avis, c'est trop cool aussi !**

**Voilà, je vous aime !**


End file.
